Eminent Breach of Containment
by WAZeigler
Summary: My second Fanfiction. Telling the story of torment and strife of SCP-173 and how he and his friend SCP-172 plot their escape from the facility with the help of SCP-079. But only time will tell if their planning is worth it.


**_Eminent Breach of Containment_**

**_By WAZeigler_**

**_We few at the SCP foundation wish to warn all potential readers of this declassified document, that tells of events prior to the massive containment breach on March 3_****_rd_****_, 2010; that all creatures depicted in these documents (Except the SCP-079 or "Old AI") have yet to be recaptured and if seen, you are to call the SCP foundation at 1800-911-1190. _**

**_We at the SCP foundation thank you! _**

I was born in a lab. My name is unpronounceable to most humans, aside from the ones that gave me my name in the first place; but you may call me what they call me, which is SCP-173. I am merely a mix of random chemicals and materials that somehow made me sentient in a body of cement and rebar. Ever since the SCP foundation was formed in 1944, I have been imprisoned here. Poked and prodded, shot and blown up, burned and frozen, and just over all experimented on. I have had enough of it. The whole world as I have seen of it consists of my cell. Reinforced steel walls, 5 inch thick blast doors, 2 guards at the door and a trained sniper with his scope on the key pad to open the door. Aside from that there are the voices and noises from the other SCPs around me.

The one above me sounds like some sort of large primate. The one on my right side makes odd gurgling and moaning noises. The one below me hisses and growls every once and a while, and the one to the left of me is silent as far as the humans are concerned. But I and he talk. He doesn't make sound as such, but the words he says just appear in your head. He can read thoughts too, so I and he talk through the 3 foot thick steel wall that divides our cells. I will never remember forget the word he said to me before the _Great Escape_ as I like to call it. The word he said made me see my situation much more differently.

"Escape is soon" he said in my head. "Escape is soon". "But how?" I thought back to him, "There are at least 3 guards at my door and about 20 on yours. I don't think the humans are going to let us out and the only other SCP that I know of that cannot be killed or contained once released is the H.T.D.R, but he can't even move the way they locked him up." The he stopped me and the words appeared in my head as, "Don't worry about how, and just know that SCP has many enemies within its own walls." Then we had to stop because people entered his test camber for testing. But I kept thinking about what he meant by _enemies within its own walls._

****The next day, it was my turn to be tested on. As usual the doors opened and many scientists and D-class personnel entered the room. Then the door closed and I was tested on. The thing I do not like about it most is that they exploit my one weakness during tests. They have the entire D-class stand at the edges of the room and stare at me. Somehow, when I became alive, I got the ability to completely freeze every time I sense a presence watching me. The scientists say it is a natural defense mechanism. I say it is a curse. Not only is it annoying to have a natural reflex rule my life. But also it is very painful. It burns to stand still, unable to move because my cement body solidifies completely, but my rebar skeleton is straining to move away from the watching eyes.

I was poked, prodded, burned, and blown up today. They scraped a couple samples off of me, and they gave me a new paint job. My eyes were painted like large ovals like a stereotypical alien a green color. My teeth were painted white, my lips black and two black circles on my cheeks. The rest of my face was painted red, and then everything else was painted a kind of peach color. Then the D-class and the scientists left and I was alone again and could move. I looked at the wall that separated me from my friend and I let my cement body solidify and I went to sleep.

Late that night I was awoken by a loud screaming in my head. My body re liquefied enough to move and I thought to my friend in the other cell "What is wrong? Why are you screaming?" but the screaming continued. Eventually the wall between us started to buckle and bend, dents started to appear in it and then the whole wall exploded. Then for the first time I saw my friend's face.

He was tall, but he didn't seem to have a shape. He was more or less a shapeless consciousness, a thick black blob of smoke with a white glowing center. Behind him were several dead D-class personnel and books, then he spoke again, in his echoing booming voice, "Hello, SCP-173… I am here to take you to the one who can set both of us free…"

Then he forced open my door with his mind the same way he smashed down the wall, and we both ran. He made very sure he never looked at me and I never walked through him. We ran, or more or less drifted and staggered, I was never good at walking quickly and he had no legs. But we went as fast as we could to get to where my friend said the one who can free us resided. We came to a test chamber marked "SCP-079" then a nickname was written under it like on my test chamber which marked me as "The Sculpture". This one read, "Old AI", my friend forced open the door and we saw a small dark room with an old IBM machine and a switch on the wall that had two options,**_ connected_** and **_disconnected_**. The switch was currently in the **_disconnected_** position.

I took the liberty of examining the IBM, never before have I seen such a thing. My friend gently moved me out of the way and I let him work. He produced from the inky blackness of his body a technical manual with the SCP logo on it. He looked around the machine and turned it on. Instantly a face appeared on the screen, it looked a lot like a mask really, one side of it was black with a white eye and the other side was white with a white eye. Its mouth was white and it was surrounded on the screen by an aura of static and coding. It beeped and hummed and made random clicking noises for a bit then it said after looking us both over in a voice like an old static filled recording, "Ahh… SCPs 173 and 172…" The face said as it smirked at us. "I have been expecting you…"

Me and my friend, who had never been given a proper name, only a SCP ID number, talked to "Old AI". After we were done with the proper introductions, and by that I mean SCP-079 proved it already knew everything about us that the humans did, we got down to the business of figuring out how "Old AI" can help us escape.

"If you can find a way to get me connected to the SCP mainframe without the humans noticing, I can open all the doors. Not only setting you two free, but all the SCPs in the facility." It said, looking at me then to my friend who shall remain nameless. Now, normally I tell it to go scramble its tapes just for looking at me; forcing me to go through so much pain while we were trying to escape. But for some reason having the AI on the screen look at me did not affect me the same way a human did. That and because I can't talk. In fact, me and my friend realized we can't talk to the "Old AI". But the AI already knew that and using his face on the screen he looked towards the switch on the wall and I flipped it. The lights turned on in the room, but no alarms, no nerve gas, no self-destruct timer. Just the lights.

The AI smiles a bit and said, "There. Now…" It seemed to space out for a bit the quickly said, "5 armed guards and 10 D-class personnel are on their way here to neutralize you. The will arrive in 3… 2… 1…" at that moment "Old AI" went into hibernate and the class D and the guards came in. Then I was frozen again, my body solid as a rock and my skeleton feeling like it would explode from my body. It hurt, a cold burn, starting at the tips of my stumpy arms and legs and working its way up my tubular body to my brain where the pain screamed at me, begging for it to end. The D-class was instructed to pick me up and carry me to my test chamber. My friend was also taken back to a maximum security vault. But in all the chaos, they did not notice the AI was still connected to the main frame.

As they carried me off, I looked back at the switch on the wall. Then I saw the AI come back on the screen and turn off all of the lights. I could move again suddenly. Even though the humans were facing me, the total darkness of the lightless room kept me from freezing. I did the only thing I could think to do. I tuned to the nearest D-class, and snapped his neck; somehow it felt good to know there was one less person that can make me feel the pain of freezing. I did it again, and again, and again, and again, until when the lights came on and there was a circle of dead guards and D-class around me. Then I ran back to my test chamber, acting like it never happened, going as fast as my legs could carry me. If I could have, I would have smiled. Knowing tomorrow, nobody would be able to experiment on me, or hurt me, ever again.

**_~~THE END~~_**


End file.
